


the best dang kiss that i ever had

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two in a row. How's that feel?”</p><p>	Brandon doesn't know why he's asking. Not when Ryan's face is buried in his shoulder and he's crying, shoulders shaking with happy tears. Brandon laughs, pushes a hand through that fluffy hair because now is one of those moments that he can get away with it.</p><p>Title taken from Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not? by Thompson Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best dang kiss that i ever had

“Two in a row. How's that feel?”

Brandon doesn't know why he's asking. Not when Ryan's face is buried in his shoulder and he's crying, shoulders shaking with happy tears. Brandon laughs, pushes a hand through that fluffy hair because now is one of those moments that he can get away with it. Everybody is touching and hugging and laughing and they can all get away with it because they just won the fucking world series. So Brandon wraps his arms tight around Ryan's shoulders, buries his face in the older man's hair and takes a breath.

Except that was apparently crossing some sort of line because Ryan freezes and stares up at Brandon like he doesn't know what's going on. Maybe he doesn't. Brandon blushes, feels the heat spreading down his neck and he takes a step back. He tries to apologize but he can't quite find the words to do it, choking on them before giving Ryan a tight smile. He turns on his heel, hurries off as quick as he can.

He can't stay very upset or very embarrassed for very long. It's too happy a night, too big of an accomplishment, to let anything ruin it. All the setbacks, all the second guessing, all the people saying they'd never pull it off and they did. He grins, gets back into it and gets back into a bottle of champagne that goes to his head so much more quickly than usual. He's stumbling, singing like a fool as he makes his way back to the hotel.

When he opens the door of his hotel room, his bed is very very _not_ empty. Which, he's not going to question a naked Ryan Theriot in his bed, but he's definitely curious about how it got there. Still, with the way those eyes are looking him over, and the way those sheets are pooling at Ryan's thighs and covering pretty much nothing... he's not going to ask any questions. What he does do is get naked and climb onto the bed, covering Ryan's body with his own. He stays there, just watches him, their eyes locked together. He thinks he might be blushing again. He's not sure of anything until Ryan's hand is curling behind his neck and he's being pulled down for a deep kiss that leaves him with no doubts as to what Ryan wants.

“How long?”

Brandon doesn't jerk. He barely moves his head, he's so far into post coital bliss he might as well be strung out on drugs. He just cracks his eyes and looks down at Theriot's head on his chest, giving him a foggy look. “How long?”

“How long have you wanted to do that? With me?” Ryan asks, reaching out and grabbing Brandon's hand, kissing his knuckles.

“Since I met you.”

“...”

Brandon blushes. “You're pretty?”

Ryan probably deserves the swat to the head. He definitely deserves the kiss that follows after. Brandon just hopes that he wants the million more smacks and kisses that Brandon wants so much to give him.


End file.
